The Shield and OC Imagine
by emk4t
Summary: "Can you imagine being a hot diva that all superstars are falling for. You're in a tag team match with The Shield. You're sassy like Maryse and you're a heel." Contains some sexual scenes. One shot


You waited at the top of the stairs with all 3 members of The Shield. Brad Maddox had put you in a mixed tag team match. It was you and The Shield vs Tons of Funk, Naomi, and Daniel Bryan. You heard Daniels music play and he joined Tons of Funk and The Funkadactyls in the ring.  
"Ready?" Seth asked you. You turned to him and nodded. He smiled, looking ahead, and gave your ass a quick squeeze. You couldn't help but giggle. You had only been in WWE for a few months, but the entire male locker room had a crush on you, and most of them weren't scared of showing you. Most of the Diva's hated you for it, which was why you stuck with The Shield, for protection.  
The Shields music began to play and you followed them down the steps, to the ring. People were booing you and it made you smile. You loved to know you were playing your part right. You climbed into the ring between the bottom and middle ropes, bending over in front of Roman while he watched you. You stood in between Seth and Dean in the ring and the crowd booed you all. You laughed at them, before turning your attention to your opponents. You smirked at Naomi and Cameron, knowing how intimidated they were of you.  
"You could never look this good." You shouted, pointing at your body. Roman came up behind you, putting his hands on your waist as he enjoyed your taunting.  
"Come on, sexy, we're starting." He whispered softly in your ear as Naomi and Cameron stepped through the ropes. You followed Roman and stood on the apron between him and Seth. Dean and Brodus were the first in.  
You watched as Dean tried to dominate the match but Brodus was too heavy for his moves and they barely affected him. Dean was kicked in the stomach, causing him to bend over, and then kneed in the face. You sighed; watching him fall to the floor, knowing that he needed to tag out. He was flung into their corner and Tensai was tagged in. Tensai threw him to the floor and body slammed him, causing Dean to writhe in pain on the floor and grab at his hurt back. You saw him crawling to your corner in pain and you stuck your hand out as far as it could go, begging to get into the match. He was less than an inch away before Tensai pulled him back to his side of the ring by his legs. You scowled in anger at Tensai. You had to help Dean.  
"Tensai!" You yelled.  
"What are you doing?!" Roman whispered coldly in your ear.  
You ignored him. Tensai hadn't heard you over the crowd roaring as he dropped his elbow onto Deans heart. He put Dean in a headlock. You looked at Roman and Seth, and they desperately wanted in. You had the perfect plan to help your boys.  
"Hey, Tensai!" You shouted sweetly. Both Tensai and Dean looked in your direction. You quickly lifted your top up, revealing your naturally big breasts. The whole crowd began cheering, and every guy in the ring was staring in amazement. Naomi and Cameron watched in disgust, but little did they know, your sly plan was working. Tensai's grip on Dean had become lose enough for Dean to counter it. You pulled your top down proudly and the crowd booed. Dean elbowed Tensai repeatedly until he had let go, and then kicked him over and over, keeping him down. Now he just had to make it over to your corner.  
"Come on, Dean!" You yelled, encouraging him to get closer. He was only a few inches away. He leaped forward and tagged in Roman. Roman dominated Tensai for a few minutes, doing everything he could imagine; suplex's, dropkicks, bodyslams. Tensai was exhausted. Daniel Bryan threw his arm out, trying to get into the match. You knew you couldn't let that happen. You jumped down from the apron, sneaking around to their corner. You grabbed Daniel by the leg, causing him to fall on the floor. Naomi and Cameron leaped on you like lions, hitting you and pulling your hair. The Shield noticed the brawl and Dean took on Daniel, Seth was on Brodus. You tried to fight both girls, but they were stronger than you. Roman came up behind Tensai, who was watching the fights, and pinned him quickly.  
1, 2 ,3!  
The Shields music began to play and you knew you had won. Roman came over and grabbed the girls off you, pulling you away. You laughed in their faces as Roman carried you back into the ring. You helped as they put Tensai onto Roman's shoulders, ready for the triple power bomb. They threw him back to the ground, shaking the ring. You kicked Tensai, joining in on the fun as the crowd booed you all. The guys put their fists together, as they always do after a victory, and you stepped out of the ring, ready to go back up the steps.  
They followed you back up. People from the crowd were shouting "slut" at you, but you laughed and blew them kisses; you loved being hated. Seth put his arm around you, protecting you from the hateful fans.  
"You were amazing out there." He whispered in your ear with a laugh.  
You got behind the curtain and Dean hugged you, touching your ass cheekily.  
"Thanks [y/n]." He smiled. "You helped me out a lot."  
You grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Couldn't let you down, could I?" You winked. He blushed bright red and you felt proud of the effect you had on such a dominant man.


End file.
